Shadow VS Blake
Shadow VS Blake is the 4th What-If DEATH BATTLE! made by SSS42X2. It features Shadow from the Sonic series and Blake from RWBY. Description Two fighters, once dark in a way, later becoming heroes duke it out! One faunus, one hedgehog, one DEATH BATTLE, one winner, who takes it? Interlude X: Think right now, what does the animal like world savoirs look like? Y: You're wrong regardless of what you think. It's these two dark fighters, Shadow the Hedgehog, The Ultimate Life Form. X: And Blake Belladonna, former member of team RWBY. Y: He's X and I'm Y. X: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a DEATH BATTLE! Shadow the Hedgehog (Cue Sad Ending - Shadow The Hedgehog) X: 50 years ago, on the Space Colony ARK, there lived a great scientist named Gerald Robotnik and his granddaughter Maria. A project was in work. It was called, Project Shadow. Y: Until he struck a deal with Black Doom, a hentai monster thing. Gerald injected Shadow with Black Doom's blood to become a weapon. X: Then, the ARK was raided by G.U.N, a military organization that imprisoned Gerald and tried to stop Project Shadow, until Maria released him and they to escape but... (Gun Shot sound effect) Y: Poor guy. How would you feel if some basterd killed one of you deepest friends in front of your face? X: Maria was killed, Shadow disappeared, and Gerald died of who knows what. Y: 50 years later, Docter Eggman raided G.U.N's base, found a capsule, and finally, enter Shadow. (Cue Black Comet - Shadow The Hedgehog) X: When Shadow was released, Eggman gave him one goal: find and defeat Sonic. Y: But he had another goal in his mind: get revenge on the world by destroying it. And to do that he needs the right gear for the job. X: Shadow's main weapon, besides his fists, is a gun. No really, he has normal guns, guns from the Black Arms, and can even wield a sword. Y: But Shadow's main ability is his link to the never-ending pool of energy, the Chaos Force. He can move at hypersonic speeds and survive underwater and in space. His attacks consist of Chaos Spear, his trademark projectile, but his most powerful attack is Chaos Blast, a giant explosion of energy. X: Also, with Chaos Control, he can manipulate time and space. (Cue Waking Up - Shadow The Hedgehog) Y: This guy is serious of what he's doing. He wears two inhibitor rings. When they come off, heh, you will regret it. X: Shadow holds on to the green Chaos Emerald as a reminder of Maria, and we he gets all seven, he becomes, Super Shadow. Y: Super Shadow gets a 1000% power increase, is invulnerable to anything, and even helped Shadow survived a fall from the moon to the Earth. Damn, that would shatter bones. X: However, Super Shadow has a time limit and only for how long depending on how many rings he has. Y: Aw, come on! (Cue Never Turn Back - Shadow The Hedgehog) X: He keeps up with Sonic, was able to stop the Finalhazard with Sonic, and took out and entire army of aliens, all by himself. Y: But he does have one weakness: his inhibitor rings. When they come off, sure he gets a huge power boost, but they can quickly tire him out. X: Despite all this, If you get in his way, you'll regret it. You gotta be swift if you wanna stop the Black Blur. Silver: Mephiles! Why are you getting in my way? Shadow: I'm Shadow. Shadow The Hedgehog. Blake Belladonna (Cue Ruby Rose Volume 1 Score - RWBY) X: Remnant is... crazy. Monsters called Grimm run wild and where every weapon is a gun. Even Nunchucks. Y: The White Fang was a group of faunus that want to show humans that their kind is superior. One faunus was Blake Belladonna. X: As a child, her life was to serve the White Fang, but she ran away because she wanted both races to be equal. Y: Why don't you get the damn mayor to do so? Anyway, as a cat-faunus, Blake has night vision and cat like senses. She can get distracted by balls of yarn, tuna and... cat toys. X: She was then transferred to Beacon Academy, where became part of the team known as RWBY. (Cue Beginning of the End - RWBY ) Y: Her time at Beacon was well spent, and she had the right weapon for the job, Gambol Shroud. X: This weapon is very versatile, and can even become a katana, a pair of guns, and can even utilize Dust. Y: Dust is the usual energy source around Remnant, and can even be used in many weapons. Blake's is no different. X: Fire Dust allows her to create clones of fire, Ice Dust can freeze objects and even people in place, and finally, Earth Dust can create clones of rock that can be shields. Y: How can she do all this? It's her semblance. A semblance is a type of special ability that everyone has. Blake's allows her to create shadow clones. They can be used to be extra jumps, take hits for her, and just be a Naruto wannabe. X: But wait, we can't leave out Aura as well. This is something everyone has, it can heal minor wounds and can also be used to increase attack power and used for defense. Also, that ribbon she wears on her right arm can be used to increase range with her weapon, giving her the best range out of everyone on her team. (Cue Qrow VS Winter - RWBY) Y: Overtime, Blake has done some pretty impressive things. She's strong enough to fight Grimm off for a whole day, tough enough to survive being impaled through the stomach, and even defeated Roman Torchwick, by herself. X: She was able to kill many Grimm with her comrades, tough enough to survive soda cans flung by Pyrrha, at high speed, and won every battle she was included in, except that one fight with Ada- Y: Please X, don't bring that up again. Talking about it once was bad enough as it is, so don't ruin it more. X: Seems like someone's been watching the entire show too often. Y: Come on! We do it for research. (Cue This Will Be The Day - RWBY) X: Fair enough. In what actually matters, just like everyone else, Blake has her limits, She could only carry so much Dust at once and she has little experience battling by herself. She would either be with her partner, friends, or teammates, depending on the situation. Y: Despite all her flaws, don't ever let this black cat get you bad luck under the ladder. Blake: We were being treated like equals, but not out of respect. Out of fear. So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence. Instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So, here I am, a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little, black bow. Pre-Battle X: All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Y: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEE! Fight Intro (Cue Mr. Unsmiley - Sonic Adventure 2) A black streak passed by at incredible speeds, it was a hedgehog with rocket shoes and wearing two gloves with rings on both sides. This was none other then Shadow. Shadow: I've got no time! I need to hurry and get that power source! He then kept going. (Cue Strategy - Sonic Adventure 2) Meanwhile, not far off, a group of 4 females were sent off to find the 'target,' which was Shadow himself. The four girls were the team known as RWBY. Suddenly, one of them spots the hedgehog. Girl with red cloak: Hey, isn't that the guy we're looking for? A cat like female appeared and looks closely. This was Blake Belladonna. Blake: Yep, that's him. You guys stay here, he's mine to take on. RWY just looked at her, but knowing her, she wouldn't have any problems. They nodded and Blake leapt off the building. Shadow noticed and jumped back. Shadow: Mind telling me why you're in my way? Blake: You must be a part of the White Fang. I will destroy you! Shadow: (charges Chaos Energy) Sorry, but I can't let that happen! Death to all who oppose me! Fight (Cue Corneria - Star Fox Zero) FIGHT! Shadow fires two Chaos Spears and charges at Blake, who dodges the spears, but not Shadow who gives her a punch to the gut then does three spin kicks and kicks her back. Blake switches GS into gun form and fires at Shadow, who effortlessly dodges all of them by teleporting. Shadow then finds a normal hunter and knocks him out with a single punch in front of Blake, who notices. Shadow grabs the gun and fires at Blake and they pull off a Deadpool VS Deathstroke and they counter bullet for bullet as they both run out. Both: Aw, crap! Shadow then notices something strange in Blakes grasp. Shadow: (in mind) A Chaos Emerald! But h- His thought was cut short as Blake gives out a flurry of sword attacks then freezes his feet in place, then creates a stone shadow. Blake: Now try and run! Shadow uses his shoes to melt the ice and fly over the stone shadow. Shadow: Good try, but this is your own doom! Blake: Wanna bet? Blake leaps right at him as Shadow karate chops her... but it was just a clone, a fire clone to be correct. As Shadow was brought to shock, Kitty gives Hedgehog and surprise kick to the neck, sending him to the ground, on his knees. (Cue From Shadows - RWBY) Shadow feels a punch from the back of his head, then an uppercut, it was Blake. She leaps in the air, slicing Shadow multiple times, then creates shadow clones that all body slam him at once. Blake creates Earth Clones and throws them at Shadow in which he fails to get out of the way, then Blake uses her ribbon arm to increase her attack range which slices Shadow on the chest and sets GS to gun mode once more. She shoots bullets, point blank in Shadows face. A ring of fire thanks to some Fire Clones surround Shadow. Shadow: Gotta stop her! (pulls out Chaos Emerald) Chaos... Blake's Fire Clones aim for Shadow. Blake: This, ends, no- But before she could finish, something happened. Shadow: Control! (Music stops) Shadow froze time and had his chance and kicked Blake in the back of the head and grabbed her emerald. He uses it to return time to normal. Blake is sent flying to a building. Shadow then surrounds himself with all 7 Chaos Emeralds and transforms in Super Shadow. (Cue All-Star Theme [Shadow - Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed]) Shadow was now golden and punched Blake through a building and grabbed her outfit and flew into outer space and kicked her down and flew downwards to the top the highest building in Vale and took off his inhibitor rings. Shadow: Chaos... Blast! The blast was so strong it not only destroyed the building, but also Blake, as her lifeless body falls to the ground. Shadow puts his inhibitor rings back on, turns back to normal. Blake's Emerald is floating in Shadow's hand and he poses. (Cue Mission Complete - Shadow the Hedgehog) Shadow: Even if the world is my enemy, I'm still the Ultimate Life Form, Shadow the Hedgehog! KO! * Shadow skates away * RWY cry over their fallen comrade Results (Cue Broken - Shadow the Hedgehog) Y: *sniff* Poor kitty waifu. X: While Blake and her Dust kept Shadow on his toes, that's all she had in her favor. Y: I hate to admit it, but, Shadow had every category in his favor. He was faster, stronger, and surprisingly smarter than Blake could ever think of. X: While Blake had her weapon with her, without it, she is completely helpless. Y: Plus, Shadow has far more experience than Blake, being able to wipe out an entire army and defeating a giant lizard gecko thing. X: Super Shadow would just be overkill. If Shadow wanted, he could solo the RWBYverse with one glare. Y: You could say that Blake winning would be a Chaos Blast-phemy. X: The winner is Shadow the Hedgehog. Next Time Sonic runs into the background, which turns green. It then shows a hoverboard and a water bike. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:SanicSpeedStyle42x Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs RWBY' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Colour Themed Death Battles